


我撿的貓成人了!

by jenny6931538



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22341739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenny6931538/pseuds/jenny6931538
Kudos: 10





	我撿的貓成人了!

(一个月后的早上)  
如平常一般被小猫舌头上倒刺弄醒的孙胜完被眼前的景象吓到了   
哪来什么小猫啊! 是个有着猫耳跟猫尾还没穿衣服的美丽女人啊!  
”胜完! 早! 吃饭!”  
”你! 你谁啊”  
”你忘了我谁吗?”  
说完耳朵还耸了下来…孙胜完看见女人脖子上的名牌”Irene”   
是她的Irene对吧  
是那个不喜欢吃饲料喜欢吃人类食物   
她洗澡时总爱抓门   
总喜欢在早上将她舔醒   
每天都要躺在他手臂上睡的Irene对吧!   
“你…是Irene?””哇~胜完妳终于想起来了呢~不过我比较喜欢别人叫我裴柱现…”  
”等..等等 你先穿衣服!!!”  
说着并拿自己的衬衫丢在他身上   
本身孙胜完穿就有些过大而在裴柱现身上更显得性感  
”你怎么会变这样”  
”没有啦 我是本来就可以从人形跟猫形自主切换的 只是说人形要花的力气比较多 比较麻烦而已 不过我还挺喜欢的…那时也是因为身体不好所以才不能变成人啊~不过现在身体好啦~可以保持人形了喔~”  
看着那湛蓝大眼的孙胜完还是一时不知道发生什么事…  
”那…所以?”  
”所以 以后都要跟孙胜完在一起了喔~ 换我照顾妳了呢 洗衣 煮饭 打扫 暖床我都会喔~还有其它的也会喔~”  
说着并靠近孙胜完将她压在床上后对她耳朵轻轻吹口气   
“等等! 你先离开啊!”害羞的孙胜完急着想起身 却意外抓到裴柱现的尾巴  
”啊!..恩 哼…尾巴 不..不要”  
”对不起!!对不起啊!!”  
说着并冲出门外 等孙胜完弄完后准备出门上班   
当她在移动的过程中思索了一下现在的情况  
”所以…Irene 便成人了? 然后..她说要跟我一起 我没觉得奇怪反而是有点心动?甚至还想吻上去 等等 我爱上她了?”  
从来都不相信一见钟情的孙胜完一时被雷的外焦内嫩的….  
等她一脸失神的进到公司时  
旁边的朴秀荣一脸担心的看着她”怎么了 胜完欧逆…你看起来不太好”  
"秀荣啊…你..会爱上你的小太阳吗?”  
”我?…当然啊 她那么可爱 怎么了是Irene怎么了吗?”  
当孙胜完还想问她会不会想跟她更进一步时 突然想到  
”秀荣还以为Irene是猫呢 我这样不就成了变态吗?!”  
”没有啦 就无聊嘛 随便聊一下”  
等孙胜完疲惫的下班回到家后眼见的昰裴柱现正在做饭的身影   
家里整理得非常干净 一尘不染的 一看就是需要很多时间扫的那种  
“胜完啊! 回来啦~ ”  
”恩..回来了”  
”晚点就可以吃饭了喔~ 我浴室帮你放好热水了 看要不要先洗澡呢”  
”喔…好 谢谢”   
裴柱现转过头对她笑了一下”不会~喵♥”  
当孙胜完将自己包围在热水之中时 想了一下刚刚发生的事…  
以后有人都会等她回家了吗?还会煮晚餐? 还是个大美人?  
”哇!!!真是捡到宝了啊!!!哈哈哈!!!”   
浴室内回荡着孙胜完的笑声 在外头听见她笑声的裴柱现也被她的笑声感染了欢乐  
身后的尾巴跟着哼歌的节奏一同摇摆着“看样子 胜完今天很开心呢~”  
当孙胜完擦着头发出来时 裴柱现早已将晚餐摆在桌上了”哇! 这些都是你做的吗?”  
”是啊 不知道你喜欢吃什么 所以都做了一点 来 快吃吧”   
当孙胜完接过筷子后尝了一口  
”喔! 这什么佳肴啊 怎么能那么好吃啊! 还看什么! 快点一起吃啊 你再不吃我就要全部吃光了啊”  
”胜完啊 喜欢的话 我以后都做给你吃”  
”好啊 好啊 我真的太幸福了!! 有你真好”   
说着并抱力上了裴柱现   
“快点吃吧 晚点冷了就不好吃了”   
吃完后孙胜完整理了一下盘子 准备拿去洗   
但站起身时手上的盘子却被接了过去  
”你今天上班辛苦一天了 我洗吧”   
孙胜完看着裴柱现洗碗的身影   
内心的甜蜜满到溢了出来   
她靠近裴柱现抱着她的腰说  
”我遇见你真的好幸福啊..我是说真的”  
裴柱现笑了笑说  
”我也是…那你要不要给我点奖励呢?”  
说完并嘟了嘟自己的唇 孙胜完笑着贴了上去  
又过了一个月   
两人的感情越来越好   
每日牵手拥抱接吻的次数都多到数不胜数   
孙胜完有时也会将猫化的她放在包包里带着一同去上班   
裴柱现也偶尔会化作猫形对她撒娇   
但最近的裴柱现有点不太对   
最近化为猫形的她不知为何会一直一脸享受的蹭着孙胜完的腿   
一直要求讨摸 偶尔也会发出黏腻而暧昧的叫声   
那声音常常酥了孙胜完一身 直到有一天 孙胜完才了解   
“柱现啊~我回来了~明天不用上班 我们出去吧~”   
人呢? 没见平时都在玄关迎接她的裴柱现出现 一时感到疑惑的孙胜完就这样站在了门口  
”是出门了吗? 不对啊 我昨天才买完菜而已 应该没事要出门了吧”  
当她在思考时突然听见一声暧昧的声音”恩…哼…”  
听见声音的她进入了房间   
看见了一脸胀红全身颤抖还没穿衣物的裴柱现  
”柱现 你怎么了?发烧了吗? 脸怎么那么烫?”   
裴柱现开口轻轻的说了几个字 但孙胜完却没听见   
“你说什么?”  
说完并伏下身靠近她并感受到裴柱现轻轻抓起她的手在他自己的胸前开始揉捏  
尾巴也卷上了孙胜完的腰轻轻的在他腰窝处滑动  
”恩….哼..胜完 帮帮我 我发情期到了”  
”这就是你这几天怪怪的原因吗?”  
说完并按了按顶端也顺便转了转  
”恩…对..啊 用力..啊…我..我怕打扰你上班…所以..就..便成猫..这样就..不会有事了”  
”那..你知道我明天不用上班吗?”  
”知..知道..快 要我”  
”收到” 说着并翻身于裴柱现之上吻掉她眼角的泪及温柔的覆上她的唇说”你的尾巴 很敏感是吧 那耳朵呢?”   
说完并含上那微微颤抖的猫耳轻轻的用牙齿磨蹭”啊! 嗯…不要..碰..耳朵 啊…”  
感受到热意的孙胜完向下一看看见下方已有潺潺流水出现  
”不…不要看”裴柱现害羞的遮住她的双眼   
孙胜完一脸坏笑得说”柱现啊 你知道我想要干嘛吗?”  
”不知道…”  
”我想要…这样!” 说完便轻扯了一把裴柱现的尾巴  
”啊! 不.…要到了”等裴柱现回过神时 注意力又被尾巴给吸引了   
孙胜完撸着她的尾巴从根部一路摸到尾巴顶 还轻轻的揉了揉  
”胜…胜完..恩”  
”喜欢吗? 喜欢这样吗?”  
说完还顺了顺尾巴的毛”喜欢…喜欢.好爱”  
”喔 那这样呢? 说完并将裴柱现的尾巴送入入口 尾巴上的毛刺激着裴柱现的所有感官  
”恩…不要..你坏…好刺”  
”这样才刺激啊 不是吗? 小猫咪”说着并慢慢的将尾巴抽出再缓缓进去  
”啊! 好..太刺激了”  
”那…你要怎么样啊 小猫 你不说我怎么知道呢 恩?”  
”我…我要胜完的手””好 那做一个协议 你只能喵喵叫喔”  
”喵”  
”乖”说着并将湿噜噜的尾巴抽出吻上唇后将手伸入入口后慢慢抽动  
”喵!唔..呜”被吻到不能呼吸的她躲开了她的唇开始轻哼了起来  
孙胜完接着将吻落在锁骨上   
轻轻的啃下印记   
“喵…呜”孙胜完感受到裴柱现的尾巴慢慢的蹭起了腰窝   
看了看她欲求不满的眼神  
”怎么了?想要快一点吗?”  
”喵~呜”  
”好!知道了 可是一起配合会比较舒服喔”  
说完并一手轻轻的搓揉她的耳朵并开始加快速度  
”喵! 唔….咿..恩...喵呜!!”  
孙胜完看着到顶端的裴柱现笑了笑温柔的放开她的耳朵   
看着累到睡着的她拉进自己的怀中一同盖上被子一起进入了梦乡  
“辛苦了 小猫 我爱你”  
也听见小猫的梦呓”最喜欢了胜完了”  
属于她们幸福的小日子还在继续中


End file.
